


My Angel

by Freckled_Halos



Series: Gates Closed [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckled_Halos/pseuds/Freckled_Halos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dean, I have lived for as long as the earth has existed. I’ve seen the Garden of Eden. I’ve watched my brothers and sisters grow and protect all of which God has created. And yet, I stand here so completely in awe of...you.” Cas stepped toward Dean and took rough hands into his own. “Now, don’t you dare insinuate I don’t see beauty accurately.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Angel

“You are so beautiful.”

Dean slapped Cas’ hands away from his face where they were gently cupped around three day old stubble.

“Shut up.” Dean shifted on the bed where the two were lying, early in the morning. He crossed his arms.

“Come on, Dean.” Cas teased, trailing a finger along his tense jaw line. “You are. Inside and out.”

Dean smacked Castiel’s hand again. “Don’t say stuff like that.”

“Why?” Cas’ smile faded. “Why do you reject praise so often? Especially when you are so deserving of it—”

“Because I’m not, that’s why.” Dean huffed, awkwardly scooting out of the bed and adjusting his boxers.

Cas lay on his side, propped on his forearm, looking at Dean with a concerned gaze, eyebrows furrowed.

“What makes you say that?”

“I’m not going to talk about this, alright? I’m not going to go all boo-hoo ‘my life sucks’, ‘I had a shitty childhood’ okay? So just stop it.” Dean walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where he toyed with dishes drying in the sink, simply to pretend there was a purpose in leaving the conversation.

Cas slowly approached the kitchen and stood in the doorway, facing Dean’s freckled and scarred bare back. “You did have a shitty childhood, Dean. And that’s what makes you so incredible.”

Dean held out a hand. “Cas, don’t—”

“No, Dean.” He took a step forward. “Your circumstances surely would have traumatized any child, yet here you are. You’ve saved hundreds of lives. You’re an amazing big brother, you’re kind, gentle, compassionate—”

“Cas.” Dean turned, looking uncomfortably at Castiel who continued talking.

“You are funny, charming, loving…you’re an excellent cook.” Cas smiled at Dean who let out a snort.

“Dean, I have lived for as long as the earth has existed. I’ve seen the Garden of Eden. I’ve watched my brothers and sisters grow and protect all of which God has created. And yet, I stand here so completely in awe of _you_.” Cas stepped toward Dean and took rough hands into his own. “Now, don’t you dare insinuate I don’t see beauty accurately.”  

Dean cleared his throat and wagged a finger at Cas. “You…you are something else.”

Castiel grabbed Dean’s finger and placed a tiny kiss on the tip before setting Dean’s hand onto his own cheek.

“And you are my angel.”


End file.
